My Savoir, My Strength
by TearsBehindClosedDoors
Summary: Ginny Weasley was abducted right off the school train. She was abused, raped, and broken. What will happen when she finds out she is pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's child? Turn to her caregiver Draco Malfoy, of course.


_**My Savoir, My Strength**_

Darkness. Pain. Screams.

She slowly pried her eyes open. The dim light pierced her retinas sending pain soaring through her head. Where was she? How did she end up here? What in the hell had happened? Why was her body screaming in pain and begging her to quit?

Screams from down the hall made the memories come back to her. She had been kidnapped right off the Hogwarts Express. Knocked out only to open her eyes to more darkness. With the war escalating, kidnapping had not become uncommon. She just never thought it would happen to her. It was supposed to be faceless names in the newspaper that you silently sent your prayers to before going on with your day. You were not supposed to be the one chained to the wall, beaten and raped everyday, and fed next to nothing. However, it had happened. The Death Eaters had gotten her and she was sure they were not thinking of letting her go anytime soon.

The door was opened, breaking off her chain of thought about how it was not supposed to be her.

"Well, hello, my favourite little whore." Oh, great. Lucius Malfoy was back. Her beatings were always worse when it was him administering them.

"I said hello, answer me!" He cracked a whip, hitting just over her right shoulder on the hard, cold stonewall. She bit back a whimper as she prepared to answer in what she had learned was the right way.

"Hello, Master. I hope your day has been enjoyable thus far and I hope it will become more enjoyable while you are here." she whispered, unable to coax a louder sound from her painfully dry throat. She stared determinedly at the ground, wanting to not show how much saying that line damaged her pride and Gryffindor courage.

"It has been quite pleasant thus far, yes. I read an interesting article in _The Daily Prophet_ this morning. I think you will find it quite enjoyable as well." As he spoke, he set his whip down on the only piece of furniture in the room, a small table at the other end of her equally small cellShe quickly brought her eyes up from the stone floor to look at him. Her eyes now only showed disbelief, confusion, and curiosity. He was changing the routine. It hadn't been changed in the month and a half she had been imprisoned here. What was he playing at? He felt her eyes on him and looked up. Upon seeing the confusion written clearly across her face, he smiled. More like smirked. He was enjoying playing with her, keeping her in suspense as to what his next action would be.

"Oh yes. It was a very pathetic plea from your family to please return you home. Says your schooling starts up again soon and they would like for you to go. How does it feel, knowing your family only wants you home to send you away again? That they have not asked for your return before you've been gone for a month and a half? Perhaps they did not know you were missing? With a look-alike family that big it wouldn't be hard to lose someone and not notice they were missing for quite a while. Shall I read some of the article to you?" He was now pulling a newspaper from an inner pocket of his robes. He casually leaned against the wall and unfolds the paper. Shaking it and clearing his throat he began.

"The new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is to start up again on September first, yet one student will not be there. Ginerva Weasley was abducted off the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of this summer, gone without a trace. Her family now sends out a desperate plea for her safe return.

'_Ginny's our only daughter. We love her dearly and wish to see her again. Please, if you know where Ginny is return her to us, to her family,_' Mrs. Molly Weasley then broke down in tears for her missing daughter. Mr. Weasley just wished to see his daughter again.

'_She starts school again soon. She's in her sixth year. She's our last child to be in school. She's young. Please, if you know where she is, get her home to us. She needs to finish school and live her life. She's only sixteen.' _Mr. Weasley then ended the interview…….."

Lucius then put down the paper and turned to her. His smirk was one of sadistic pleasure, but it dropped when he saw she wasn't crying. Ginny didn't feel anything hearing about her family. They were miles away, no longer part of her life. So much had happened since she had last seen them. They were barely her family anymore, at least in her mind.

Lucius stalked up to her and grabbed her face. The instant his skin touched hers, a quiver in her stomach started up. Great, she was going to throw up again. She had been doing it for the past few weeks. It was probably the cold of the dungeon and her lack of clothes. One of her many cuts could have gotten infected. Draco wasn't exactly a trained healer, although he was good. He said you got used to it after having to heal yourself almost every night. Lucius always sent him down ,after he himself was done with her, to clean her up. He didn't want his favourite prisoner to die on him.

Lucius moved out of the way just as Ginny threw up her meagre stomach contents.

"Are you still sick? Draco must not be doing a very good job of taking care of you. I'll have to teach him a lesson." He then walked over to the table, picked up the paper and whip and went to the door. "You're no good to me when you're sick. We'll just have to wait until you get better to continue our fun."

He then left, leaving Ginny to her thoughts. She didn't really know what was wrong with her, but was happy the Draco couldn't cure it. If she died, she would be gone from all this torment. Even if she lived, it would still be a break in her beatings until she got better. Thing were starting to look good for the next couple of weeks.

_A/N: This is my first chaptered story. I hope you like it. It's going to be dark in the beginning, but will calm down after a few chapters. Angst will be throughout. Please read and review._


End file.
